User blog:PROblemGamer14/Balance Changes for Possibly Nov. or Dec.
Hey, I have a few ideas for Balance Changes I would like to share. If you disagree, please give a reasomable explanation and don't say I'm somehow wrong about my opinion that can be backed up other opinions and actual factors. Here goes the first one (of 8 others): Knight- Hitpoints decreased by 8%, Damage increased by 3% This is definitely a nerf as the Knight is one of the most overused cards in the gane rn. I have seen some burfs for him, and the most common one I see is decrease hp and decrease hit speed from 1.1sec to 1sec. I don't like that hit speed buff mostly because we have enough troops with 1sec hit speeds. The average hit speed overall should be 1.5sec in the game, therefore, I want to avoid making fast hit speed cards. Mega Knight- Jump Range decreased from 4-5 to 4-4.5 Damage increased by 12.5%, This is very specific, but it is needed in the sense of OCD. The Mega Knight isn't actually as op as people make it out to be, its pretty balanced actually. But I want to make some more creative play. Night Witcb- Bat Spawn Speed decreased to 6.5sec from 7sec, Staff Range increased by 0.3 tiles I laugh anytime someone says this card is so good. It's crap and tbh, i've never lost to night witch+golem in 1v1 (i have in 2v2). I want to make it partially better so people can actually say it's a really good legendary (even though I still won't think it can make itself out of the bottom 3 worst legendaries). Ice Wizard- Hit Speed decreased from 1.7sec to 1.6sec I think the Ice Wizard is already amazing and has made an amazing comeback (definitely top 5 best legendaries. GLeen may beg to differ). The only problem is his hit speed right now, so let's make Ice Wiz great again (-Donald Trump). The Ice Wizard is so awesome, but needs to shine a tiny bit more. Making it's hit speed faster (by 0.1sec) can make it look better in it's stats and specifically dps. Princess- Range decreased from 9 to 8.5, Hit Speed decreased from 3sec to 2.7sec I hate the Princess' hit speed because it's so slow. The range nerf is so then people don't rage at a guarenteed hit on their tower, even though it's the buff the princess desperately needs to reclaim her throne as one of the greatest legendaries in the game. Skeleton Barrel- Skeleton Count increased to 10 from 8 Skeleton Barrel is not that bad and pretty cool for tiny pushes, but it's way too fragile. Atleast if it breaks, it will now drop 10 skellies to surround things better, especially inferno towers. Dart Goblin- Hitpoints increased by 10% The Dart Goblin's biggest problem/threat is The Log. So, although this buff doesn't fully destroy that threat, but now a lvl 8 dart gob can survive a lvl 1 log. Goblins- Damage decreased by 4% This will completely fix Goblin Barrel and Goblin Gang. I don't like the idea of reduce the deploy time of the goblins in the Goblin Barrel because it won't effect Goblin Gang at all, which I find quite annoying at some points. Tell me what you guys think about each one please Category:Blog posts